Sœur
by Aqualys
Summary: River resterait toujours sa petite sœur. Du moins c'est ce que Simon affirmait. Mais parfois, lorsqu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qui avait changé depuis son départ pour l'Académie, il doutait.


Cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sœur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

* * *

><p>River resterait toujours sa petite sœur.<p>

Biologiquement, il savait que cette phrase était vraie. River ne pouvait tout simplement pas cesser d'être sa sœur. Quoiqu'ils lui aient fait subir à l'Académie, ils ne pouvaient pas – ou plutôt ils n'avaient pas, car Simon n'était pas certain qu'ils n'en eussent pas été capables – changer son ADN ou son âge.

River était parfaitement capable de déceler un mensonge ou une incertitude. En pensant à ce raisonnement, appuyé par les tests réalisés sur sa sœur depuis son arrivée sur le Serenity, il était parfaitement honnête et sur de lui. River restait sa petite sœur. C'était un fait biologiquement prouvé et irréfutable. Il ne mentait pas, donc elle le croyait.

Mais lorsqu'elle était endormie, suffisamment loin ou suffisamment occupée pour qu'il soit certain qu'elle ne puisse pas percevoir ses pensées, il se permettait de douter. Pouvait-il encore se considérer comme son grand frère ?

Car sa sœur et lui avaient toujours partagé bien plus qu'un lien biologique. Une confiance aveugle, une affection sans bornes, une enfance commune.

L'enfance commune n'avait pas changé, mais des années s'étaient écoulées entre temps. Leurs expériences les avaient séparées. Ils avaient tous deux grandis, changés.

Le changement subi par River était évident. Il essayait de retrouver en elle la sœur qu'il avait autrefois : le jeune prodige, la petite fille qui jouait avec lui et corrigeait ses devoirs en un clin d'œil. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Même si parfois il pouvait entr'apercevoir la River de leur enfance, l'adolescente qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus la même.

Et, pour être honnête avec lui-même, Simon aussi avait changé. Plus dur, il avait remis en question ce à quoi il croyait, et avait volontairement quitté son existence privilégiée pour rentrer dans la clandestinité. Parviendraient-ils jamais à retrouver leur complicité d'antan ? Il s'accrochait à cet espoir, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter.

Leur affection était toujours là. Ils s'aimaient, tous le voyaient, même s'ils ne se comprenaient pas forcément. Ils essayaient de s'aider l'un l'autre, sans savoir comment. Simon faisait de son mieux pour soigner sa sœur. Et il était conscient que River faisait d'importants efforts pour ne pas lui poser de problèmes. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre. Même si ça aurait dû être à lui de protéger sa petite sœur, et non l'inverse.

La confiance, quant à elle, avait été perdue. Et c'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Simon.

Il avait mis du temps à répondre à l'appel à l'aide de sa soeur. Deux ans. Suffisamment pour qu'une jeune adolescente perdue et torturée perde espoir. Et même s'il avait fini par venir, il se souvenait de son incrédulité en le voyant pour la première fois, à sa sortie du caisson de stase. Cela l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La confiance de River revenait lentement. Il voyait encore souvent le doute dans ses yeux. Elle craignait qu'il ne parte, ne l'abandonne. Et puis… après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, pouvait-t-elle à nouveau faire confiance à quelqu'un ? Etait-ce juste de la part de Simon de lui demander autant ?

Car lui ne parvenait toujours pas à faire confiance à River, et elle le savait certainement. Elle avait changé. Elle était instable, parfois brillante, parfois étrange, parfois paniquée, parfois terrifiante. Toujours imprévisible. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter cette confiance dont elle avait besoin. La confiance d'un grand frère à sa petite soeur. Malheureusement il n'était pas que cela. Il devait à la fois être son médecin, son protecteur et le protecteur du reste de l'équipage (et du vaisseau) vis-à-vis des dégâts qu'elle pouvait causer.

Souvent, il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. C'était sa plus grande peur : faire défaut à River. Encore une fois. Elle avait besoin de tant de choses, qu'il avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir lui apporter. De l'affection. De la stabilité. De la protection. De la confiance. Une famille. Il n'était pas certain de mériter le titre de grand frère. Comment pourrait-il lui donner tout cela ?

Levant la tête de sa tasse de café, il vit River et Kaylee revenir de leur séance shopping, des sacs pleins les bras et en bavardant joyeusement.

Il finit sa tasse de café et se leva pour les rejoindre. Mal avait raison, il se posait trop de questions.

River n'était plus seulement sa petite sœur, elle était celle de tout l'équipage.

Ils étaient tous là pour elle.


End file.
